Issues
by Arielthepixie
Summary: A songfic based of the song Issues by Julia Michaels. One-shots based of lines of the song. Rated M to be on the safe side. I do no own Teen Wolf, or the song Issues.


Issues: I get jealous

She has issues, but then again so does he.

Lydia Martin had never been jealous before. She had never needed to be. She was the Queen Bee of Beacon Hills High School. That is until Stiles wormed his way into life. Until the moment when she realized that he had gotten over his childish crush. Until Malia Tate came into his life.

It all started with that damned trip to Mexico to save Derek "Sour wolf" Hale. Having to spend hours listening to Stiles lecture Malia (again) on how to act like a human. Hearing him tell her and Kira that Malia was "making progress" was grating on her nerves. _Making progress, my ass_ she thought, _making progress is not telling people that you would leave them in the dessert to die._

So, instead of listening to them discuss "proper human" behavior, she thought back to earlier that day when it was just her and Stiles walking about down that dusty Mexican street. She knew it was a bad idea, and she had thought that they were going to die _. But of course, when I told him as much, he had to be sarcastic and tell me to leave my pessimistic thoughts of dying to actual Banshee predictions. Even when we are not seeing exactly eye to eye I am at my best and happiest when I am figuring things outs with him. In the back of my mind I knew that Scott, Malia, and Kira were already in the club waiting for us but I since I didn't see Malia, she did not exist in my world. For a moment in time I could pretend that Stiles and I were just two typical American teenagers on a weekend trip to Mexico. The club, now the club was scary, but I knew that I was okay, the rest of the pack was in there waiting for us. I mean, what were we thinking, five teenagers walking into a club owned by werewolf hunters. Going into the club was chilling, just a long silent hallway. When I looked at Stiles I know I had a similar look on my face. How Stiles and I can say so much do each other without talking, I will never understand, even with my IQ. Deaton says it could be the emotional tether that we have but, sometimes I'm not so sure._

 _Being in the back of the club with Araya, was the part of the plan I truly thought that could get us killed. I'm glad Stiles let me doing the talking, sometimes his mouth gets us into more trouble than what is normal. Two little sentences, "What makes you think we came alone" and "We brought an Alpha" that is all he said in that room for all hell to break loose out in the club. I knew I should have done all the talking. My mouth never gets us in trouble. Araya is a stone-cold bitch, I mean wouldn't want over $40,000 for one werewolf? But like all our plans go, shit went south, and fast. And we didn't even have a plan B, this time. I'm still not clear how they got Scott and the others, but when Araya took me outside, all I could do was pray that they would be okay. Then the questions started about how being a Banshee works, which of course I couldn't answer, finely she got to the point about asking about Scott._

 _Being chained to a chair was not part of the plan. I had no idea what was going to happen when the I saw Scott and Kira, but I knew it was most definitely, not part of the plan. But in a way, I was glad that they picked Kira. I don't think Stiles could have handled turning the dial on Scott, and I know he would not have liked seeing me hurt. Stiles is fine if he is the one being hurt, but hurt some he loves and he goes crazy. Having to pick between his best friend, and the girl has had a crush since the third grade, would have killed him. It is one of things that I admire most about him. Something that Malia would never understand. I'm sure that if it would have been up to her, she would have left me for dead with Araya. How can Stiles stand being with her, knowing that she is barley human on a good day? Watching Scott being tortured, all I think was poor Stiles. I can't imagine my life without Scott and Stiles. I don't think Stiles would live if Scott would have died._

 _Araya letting us go, seemed fishy but Scott wouldn't tell us what she had said. I'm sure he will tell Stiles at some point, and Stiles will tell me. Probably after he tells Malia. Why he tells her anything I don't know. She isn't much help when it comes to planning. Brute force, she is great. But planning not so much._

 _Following Braeden did not seem smart. I mean Braeden sells her services, I know she would kill Scott if the price was right. Then Malia had to ask about Kate, which followed having to talk about Allison and talking about the last three years. I'm glad Scott did most of the talking, Allison has been gone for only a few months so it still hurts. I know Stiles hates talking about her, he still blames himself for Allison's death. Just one more thing that Malia will never understand, the concept of guilt._

 _I knew the jeep hitting something is just one more thing that happened today that could have gotten us killed. But having to stay with Stiles, Malia, and Kira still did not seem wise. Scott should not have been alone with Braeden. Then Malia had to run off, freaking Stiles out. I could not believe that he would have preferred to run after her instead of trying to fix the jeep, especially having just told me that he "would never leave his jeep, ever". I really wanted to throw something at him, I even picked something from the tool box. But I had second thoughts. I can't drive a stick, and I would go out my freaking mind if he died. The bickering that we do might seem like we can't stand each other, but after Allison died he has been the one person I can count to be there for me anytime._

After rolling her eyes, Lydia looks to see that Malia is hurt. Some part of her is happy that she got hurt, and didn't look like it was healing. _See, she isn't perfect_ , Lydia thinks to herself with a smirk on her face. What can she say, she has issues.


End file.
